To develop an easy to use integrated software system using voice recognition or menus for data entry, editing, (or annotating), storage, and retrieval of reports, images, as well as association of text and images with each other. This system will combine elements of the already developed Pentax Reporter and Kurzweil Colonoscopy Knowledge Base with new software to integrate the two and expand the latter to include all endoscopic procedures and perform the functions not yet developed. Kurzweil proposes to show that such a system is likely to be accepted and used by busy community endoscopists as well as those at university centers because of immediately apparent savings of time while maintaining a high quality report.